


Lake Tryst

by Kandju



Category: Snow White with the Red Hair, 赤髪の白雪姫 | Akagami no Shirayukihime
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Romance, Zen Wistalia x Shirayuki, Zen X Shirayuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandju/pseuds/Kandju
Summary: Shirayuki would always remember the lake deep within the woods on the castle grounds fondly, for it would always be worthy of the name she and Zen Wistaria gave it.Lake Tryst.





	Lake Tryst

The warm, gentle breeze brushed pleasantly against Shirayuki’s snowy complexion as she leisurely ambled through the dense woods; emerald orbs shimmering with heat dazed joy.

The young herbalist had always loved summertime. With the season came the scent of greenery baking under the sun, better moods, and longer days. Though the heat was rather immense at times, there were plenty of shady trees to curl up beneath in Clarines.

Thoughts drifting in her spaced out consciousness, Shirayuki continued her walk through the castle forest, skin tingling pleasantly under the stray rays of sunlight breaking through the shade of the trees. 

The red head probably would’ve remained in that blissful state of a certain sight hadn’t caught her eye. 

Gaze lighting up with immense affection and adoration, Shirayuki stifled a delicate giggle and raced behind a nearby tree; peering out from behind its thick trunk with undivided interest.

Her attention had been seized unintentionally by the second prince of Clarines and her lover, Prince Zen Wistaria. 

His exposed, bare chest almost glowed beneath the stray beams of light reaching through the shady leaves above him; giving him an angel-like aura as he lounged in the lake shrouded by the forest. 

A burning blush brushed itself against Shirayuki’s cheeks as the realization of Zen being half naked struck her. She’d only caught the glimpse of his snowy tresses from the short distance away, and had been unaware of his somewhat indecency. 

Oy vey…

Her embarrassed realization was suddenly interrupted by Zen’s sudden movement as he slowly walked further into the sun warmed water, no doubt trying to ease the heavy heat of the summer air. As he moved, Shirayuki’s emerald orbs fixated on the visible muscles lining his back, rippling with hard earned strength with every movement. Her eyes then drifted back towards his hair, which jostled and caught flecks of light. He really was flawless… through and through.

The herbalist was broken from her lovesick daze as her arms suddenly gave out, feigning to hold her weight up against the tree. With a rather audible squeak, the apple haired beauty landed heavily against the ground beneath her; cheeks burning with embarrassment as her chin hit the soft blades of damp grass.

“.. Shirayuki?!”

As Zen’s voice and the sudden sound of water sloshing became audible, Shirayuki hastily pushed herself up into a sitting position, covering her reddened face with her hands. How unbelievably embarrassing…

She then tensed as the prince suddenly plopped down on the grass in front of her, damp hands held out awkwardly in front of him as rushed words passed his lightly chapped lips.

“Are you alright? Did you hurt yoursel-“

Removing her hands from her features rapidly and shook her head wildly back and forth, raising them in front of her reassuringly.

“-No no! I’m fine! I just wasn’t careful.”

A quiet chuckle reverbated from the snowy blonde at her response, his worried eyes softening with affection.

“I’m glad…” He replied warmly, basking the pair in a moment of awkward silence before speaking once more. 

“... But what are you doing out here?”

Averting her emerald eyes and rubbing the back of her head, Shirayuki replied bashfully, unaware of the suspecting smirk lining Zen’s features.

“I- uh… I was taking a walk… and then I saw you and-“

Her fumbled explanation was cut off by the prince as he suddenly seized her soft hands in his own damp, rough ones. 

“-I get the gist, Shirayuki… It’s alright. I’m pleased to see you.”

At his words, the red head couldn’t help but blush and squirm, yet she didn’t pull her hands away. He was so… entrapping. 

As the long moment passed, Shirayuki’s orbs drifted up his knelt frame. And she liked what she saw. Very much.

Droplets of lake water dripped down the sculpted plan of his chest and stomach, lining and brushing down every chiseled crevice and muscle…

“... Would you like to join me?”

Interrupted by his sudden, rather cocky invitation, the herbalist blushed furiously once again and stumbled over a response. His smug grin wasn’t making the situation much better. Though the blush lining his own features did give her an inside view to his own nervousness. Typical, emotionally honest Zen…

“But… but what about my uniform?”

She replied quietly, looking down at her court apparel and furrowing her brow lightly. 

“It’s alright. The walk back is long enough the let the sun dry it. Just take off the second layers and you’ll be alright.”

Shirayuki complied, hesitantly removing her delicate hands from his. She didn’t want to. Each time they touched, she just wanted to remain that way forever…

Giving her space, the snowy blonde stood up and took a few steps back, watching with a small smile as his love removed the articles of clothing speedily. She was enthusiastic to join him. God, how much he wished he were the one removing them…

His sudden thought was interrupted when Shirayuki stood up, emerald gaze warm and shy as she shifted nervously; oblivious to the bright blush on the prince’s features. Curse those random impure thoughts.

Without a word, Zen managed to force down his embarrassment and offer a warm hand to his apple haired lover; smiling adoringly.

Returning the affectionate expression, Shirayuki took the physical offer and let him tug her gently towards the water.

The short time she spent with him in the warm, comfortable current of the water was bliss. Away from the prying stares of others… exchanging bolder touches without worry.

Shirayuki would always remember that lake fondly, for it would always be worthy of the name she and Zen Wistaria gave it.

Lake Tryst.


End file.
